


Before the Podium

by GothicPixi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, Gals being pals, I think Sara is just over-friendly with people when Mickey isn't around, Lesbians, Mila is Bi but, MilaSara, Oneshot, SaraMilaWeek2k17, gays, ice lesbians, just fluffy gays, mentioned partial nudity??, okay, pre-canon (obvi), saramila, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPixi/pseuds/GothicPixi
Summary: How Mila meets Sara ;) ;)---“You’re Mila, right? Senior debut?”“Yes.” The Russian’s English was, at that point, heavily accented.“I’m Sara Crispino."





	

The first time Mila met Sara, the 16 1/2 year old Russian walked into the locker room when she thought no one else would be there and found an older, Italian girl unhooking her white lace bra. The half naked woman was frozen to the spot until she heard the door close, and then she moved her head to look at who entered.

 

“Oh thank goodness,’” She sighed, “I thought you were Mickey.” She continued to undress. Mila blinked a few times and averted her eyes, finding a bench to lay her bag on.  _ Yep, I’m definitely attracted to girls,  _ she thought. There were a few minutes of silence as Sara and Mila changed into their short program outfits. “You’re Mila, right? Senior debut?”

 

“Yes.” The Russian’s English was, at that point, heavily accented.

 

“I’m Sara Crispino. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier; I wasn’t expecting anyone for awhile. They never show up this early.”

 

“That is why I like to come early.” Mila nodded. She looked up now and scanned the Italian. She was gorgeous, of course - Mila already knew that much. The purple of her costume accented her skin nicely and the jewels around the neckline drew attention away from the short, slightly transparent skirt.

 

“Are you any good at hair?” Sara pulled a loose strand away from her face and huffed quietly. Mila nodded. “Mickey usually helps - he’s better at it than I am - but he needs to focus on practice right now. He’s a men’s single skater.” Mila nodded again, but Sara couldn’t see her because she was rummaging through her bag.

 

“Yes, I know. Viktor and Georgi have competed against him before.”

 

“Of course, yes, I should have thought of that.” Sara removed a small case and moved to sit by Mila. “I like your costume; the black let’s your hair stand out.” She handed Mila the case. “It’s just hair ties and pins. We usually do a bun or something.”

 

“How about a braided ponytail? It might hit your face, but it would look nice.” Mila ran her fingers through Sara’s hair and was surprised at just how soft it was. “You have lovely hair, Sara.”

 

“Thank you, Mila. How about a compromise: braided bun?”

 

“I can do that.” They sat in comfortable silence as Mila braided and pinned Sara’s hair. When she finished, they went to the mirrors to look.

 

“This is wonderful! I’d offer to do your hair, but I can’t top this. And I find short hair difficult.” She gave a light laugh and Mila couldn’t help but smile.

 

“I do my own hair, and Yuri’s when it’s too long. Viktor taught me.” She explained. She was surprised when Sara wrapped her in a hug.

 

“Thank you for your help. Good luck.” She kissed both of Mila’s cheeks before going to grab her skates. “Mickey will start looking for me soon, I should go. We’ll talk again soon.”

 

“On the podium.” Mila said with a smirk. Sara laughed again and it cleared any nerves the Russian had.

 

“On the podium.” Sara agreed, and left. Mila collapsed on a bench.

 

“Maybe I’m not bisexual.” She sighed, staring at the lockers. “Maybe I’m just straight up gay.” She was about to monologue more, but Anya burst in.

  
“Mila! I knew you’d be here - You will not believe what Georgi just texted me!”


End file.
